kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora vs Roxas Transcript
Sora: Hiya, folks! Roxas: Welcoms to the --! Sora: Roxas, step out of the way! I was about to execute my opening monologue. Roxas: Monologue? Oh no! I would never want to intrude on your never ending speech. Sora: Are you insultin' my way of life, boy? Roxas: Maybe I am. Maybe I ain't. Whatcha gonna do about it? Sora: (slaps Roxas) THAT'S what I'll do, you nobody! Roxas: Hey I am a Nobody. I'm YOUR Nobody. Sora: I don't mean literally. I mean you have no life. Roxas: I'' have no life? This is coming from a guy who's stranded on an island while I got a hot date with Namine! '''Sora': She only goes out with you 'cuz she's Kairi's Nobody and Kairi likes me! And second of all, I'm not stranded! Roxas: You're not, eh? Okay, then. Go to New York City right now. Sora: I can't go there, because --. Roxas: (sing-songy) You're strand-ded! Sora: Am not! I just don't have a gummi ship! Roxas: Gummi? Like gummy bears?! Sora: Not gummy bears, you idiot! Gummi like the ship that takes you to other worlds! Roxas: Didn't you use to have one of those? Don't tell you looked at it and broke it. Sora: No, it was King Mickey's and... What do you mean "looked at it and broke it"? Roxas: Well, no offense Sora, but you're a little harsh on the eyes. Sora: Listen here boy, I can just as easily put you back in my heart just as I took you out! Roxas: Say, I thought that was the Heartless. Oh well, I never wanted to be inside of you anyway. Sora: What's that supposed to mean?! Roxas: Well, let's just say it's like your mom and you. Your mom never wanted you to be born, Sora. Why, if she knew you were gonna be so ugly, she never would've --. Sora: Shut up! (slashes Roxas with keyblade) Roxas: (flies back and crashed into a wall, leaving a large crack) So it's gonna be like that, eh? Sora: Gemme yo best shot, No. 13! Roxas: What do you think I was gonna do? Dance the Worman polka? Sora: What? Ugh... Stop confusing me! Roxas: It ain't my fault your brain is so dumb that you can't understand that. Sora: (blasts Roxas with fire from his keyblade) Roxas: (blocks attack with his keyblade, and blasts Sora with a bolt of lightning) Sora: Ow! Roxas: What's wrong? Baby wanna bottle? Sora: Stop it! (jumps in the air with intent of slashing Roxas, but drops on the floor with his head held down) Roxas: I knew it, you were too chicken. So chicken that I eat you in my chicken noodle soup. Sora: (stares at Roxas with crazed eyes, then unleashes Ars Arcanum on Roxas) Roxas: (is hit repeatedly) Ow! Ow! Ouch! What the --?! Ouch! Stop it! Ow! Ow! Aaaaah! BANG! Roxas: (falls on the ground, turns to dust, and is absorbed by Sora) Sora: I guess that's that. Anyway, welcome to the Sora vs Roxas transcript that... that just happened... Huh... Well, I think I'll go eat a paupu fruit. (walks into the sunset) THE END! Category:The Transcript Collection